


Cuddlepile

by cockabeetle, Kymopoleia



Series: Stolltavian [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Connor and Travis are prostitutes, Gen, Octavian is a lawyer, Theres no smut here so don't look, and going through grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are names not a priority?" Octavian asks, brows furrowing. "And what I want is fairly simple. It will require less clothing but not nudity."</p>
<p>Connor and Travis blink. "Uh. He's Travis. I'm Connor. Wait, you're paying us to not get naked?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddlepile

Octavian knew that he wasn't making a good decision. He was emotionally compromised, he had forsaken his mountain of medication that morning, and he had three thousand dollars in his pocket. If he were not who he was, he would be less comfortable with the sum, and what he was about to do, but the knocks on the hotel room door don't give him a chance to back out. He hurried to answer it, hoping he doesn't look as horrible as he normally does. Well, not really hoping, per say, but vaguely wishing he cared enough to hope. He opens the door to stare at the person standing there. Persons.

Travis has raised his hand to knock, after Connor puts his own down, and the two of them blink at the guy. "Uh. Hi."

Octavian opens the door wider, looking them over. "Come in." He says, voice not as charismatic as he could normally achieve.

Travis nods a little, and Connor walks in after him, glancing around.

Octavian has water bottles on a glass table, his coat thrown over the couch. He closes and locks the door, crossing his arms. "How does this start?" He asks.

Travis glances over, and Connor blinks. "You're the one paying us, you decide, dude." The younger drawls, and his brother nods.

"No, I mean what do I say, what do I start with?" He asks. "What I want can wait a few minutes."

"Uh..." Connor and Travis glance at each other. "What'd'ya want to happen tonight? I don't know." Travis flaps a hand.

"Are names not a priority?" Octavian asks, brows furrowing. "And what I want is fairly simple. It will require less clothing but not nudity."

Connor and Travis blink. "Uh. He's Travis. I'm Connor. You're paying us to not get naked?"

"I'm paying you to do a specific task." Octavian rubs his wrist. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No blood play and we don't do daddy kinks."

Octavian wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Do I look old enough to have developed a daddy kink? Don't answer that." He shakes his head and steps closer. "Do I set the money down first or last?"

"Depends on you, dude. All we care is that we eventually get paid." Travis admits.

Octavian nods, and reaches up to start unbuttoning his dress shirt. He has a thin white shirt beneath it, so he does not mind removing the top layer. After that is off, he sets it to the side and removes his belt. Then he reaches into his pockets to empty them. Phone first, pack of breath mints, wallet, stack of green dollar bills. He toes off his shoes, and kicks off the socks. "I don't know exactly how to say what I want." He says, hand returning to rub his wrist. There's a tattoo on his left forearm, but he has had it so long that he doesn't need to look at it to know it's there.

Connor and Travis blink. They're wearing(matching) tight white t-shirts and black skinny jeans, with ratty sneakers that don't look like anything on the market anymore. They have no idea what to do right now.

"May I?" Octavian asks, gesturing at Travis.

Travis blinked. "May you what?"

"Show you what I want. It's nothing bad, and if you say no I will step back." Octavian shifted his weight.

Travis blinks again. "Uh. Okay." He steps closer, confused.

Octavian moves forwards too, and then he puts his hand on Travis' sides for a second, just under his rib cage. Then he steps closer and wraps his arms around the other's torso. He leans his face into the crook of his neck, trying to ignore how awkward this is. He's never had to- well, he's never had to ask to be hugged before. He needs more than the hug, but it's the best place to start.

Travis just stays still, and waits for the weird stuff to happen. Connor is watching him like they've grown a second head.

Octavian just stands there though, hugging Travis. He doesn't feel better about anything, yet.

Travis frowns. "Okay, is this what you're wanting? Like, a cuddle thing?"

"Yes. That. The latter." Octavian sighs in relief and pulls back a bit.

Travis sighs. "okay, we can do that. Connor's better at it than me, though." Connor huffs.

"Can we do that on the bed? I'm." He doesn't want to say grieving. "Going through something."

Travis and Connor nod in unison. "Sure thing."

Octavian gestures at their clothing. "Those do not look comfortable."

Travis shrugs. "We're used to it."

"I brought pajama pants." Octavian insisted, gesturing at a plastic bag on the table with the water bottles. "I'm considering a pair myself."

Connor glances over, and looks at his brother. They shrug. "We've done weirder, why not."

Octavian goes to the bag, and pulls out three pairs of plaid, fleece pajama pants. One pair is white, one is red, the other green. He looks up at the twins and offers them first pick.

Travis grabs green, and Connor grabs red. They like looking like Christmas.

Octavian removes his pants and pulls on the pajama pants, then looks up at Travis and Connor. "Is there anyplace either of you need to be anytime soon?"

Travis glances at Connor. "Do we have anything scheduled?"  
"Not 'til Christmas."

Octavian nods, because it's barely November. He's torn, looking between the pair, unsure of how to move this forwards. He wants to be in the middle of a cuddle sandwich before he breaks down crying. He's been holding back. He knows that he shouldn't be this awkward, he's been dealing with people and learning to do it well his whole life. But now? The moment a traumatic event happened, he had taken out two months of time off from work, he'd called anyone he knew to try for comfort, and when he did not receive it he turned to the contacts he would only sometimes admit to, and got a napkin with a hastily scribbled number on it. The number had led to this pair, and now he just wants to get on top of that bed and not think anymore.

Connor nods to himself. "Okay, so this is a cuddle thing. Are you gonna tell us why you need the cuddles, or are we just gonna be quiet?"

"Talking would help. I think. I don't know." Octavian runs a hand through his hair. "You don't have to be quiet."

Connor nods. "Okay. Well, you mentioned a bed?"

Octavian turns and leads them to it. It's through a door, and the bedroom is considerably spacious. He points at it, standing close to the center of the foot of the bed.

Travis wanders in first, Connor following after. Travis cracks his knuckles. "So, cuddle pile. We're gonna need pillows, and blankets."

Octavian gestures at the cabinet. "Management said there was a surplus in there."

Connor opens it, and whistles. He grabs a few blankets, and Travis grabs at least five pillows. They start arranging the materials into a nest on top of the bed.

Octavian watches, not sure exactly what to do. It's been years since he got to cuddle with someone.

Travis steps back, admiring his work. Connor begins fixing it, and Travis starts making comments. "A little more to the left... too left, go back. Oh, that one's crooked."

Octavian looks over their work silently. "Is it ready?"

Travis takes a few minutes, before nodding. "Yeah, we're good. Do you want us to settle in first, or?"

"What would work best?" Octavian asks.

"Depends, do you want to be in the middle of a sandwich or in a big messy pile?"

Octavian replies without having to think of it very long at all. "Middle."

Travis nods. Connor flops onto one side of the nest, and Travis plops down next to him.

Octavian takes a minute to mentally prepare himself, then lays down between them. He find his back to Connor, but he's alright with that- being the little spoon to a person who is good at cuddling is something he remembers well.

Connor wraps his arms around Octavian's middle, and Travis drapes himself across the both of them.

Octavian closes his eyes and moves his legs so that all three of their legs are tangled together.

Travis nuzzle's Octavian's neck, and Connor simply smiles.

Octavian moves his arms so that one is under Connor's, even daring to hold his hand, and moves the other under Travis' neck. He sighs in relief once they're completely settled. "Thank you."

Travis shrugs. "No problem, dude."

He revels in the comfort before he remembers why he needs its and he bites his lip.

Connor notices somehow from behind him. "What's up?"

"Why I'm here." Octavian sighs, then leans his head back. "My cat died."

Connor coos softly. "Oh no, poor thing." Travis snorts, and gets a kick from his brother in response.

"I had her for seventeen years and she was important to my grandmother too, who died a few years back." Octavian clarifies. "An old friend of mine and I found her when I was younger and drunk and then that friend died in a car crash two years later."

Connor makes a soft noise, and Travis bites his lip. He feels a bit like an asshole, now.

Octavian nods. "I know she was just a cat, but usually she was the best part of me. I graduated school early and became a fucking lawyer, for Christ's sake. She's been a constant for so long, and now she's gone. And I don't have anyone to go to anymore." He shuts his eyes even tighter.

Connor looks at Travis, who bites his lip. Then he tilts his head. "Wait, I know we didn't know who you were, when you called, so... how'd you find us?"

"I know unsavory people and the one whose crimes are the least offensive gave me your number." Octavian replied.

They glance at eachother. "Luke? Or Thalia? Or maybe Ethan? Beck's never done anything bad, and Selina's a spotless lamb."

"Luke." Octavian nods. "I've been his lawyer quite a few times, he's not awful."

"He's our adopted big brother."

"He's not awful. That's a compliment, where I work." Octavian shudders.

"Yeah, us too." Travis yawns. "He's not very happy with our line of work, to be honest, but it's better than living up to the family name."

"What's the family name?"

"Stoll."

"Theft?" Octavian guesses.

Travis nods a little. "Yeah. Ma Castellan can't keep up with the bills, and Luke can only get so much cash at a time, so we, being the second oldest, decided to help up. Ma's got too many kids and not enough lights on upstairs, but she's great."

Octavian doesn't know how to respond. His family was good, if you didn't count the incest habit and health problems. Granted, the first caused the second, and he was just a product of their lives. Most of his family didn't make it to sixty, his grandmother was lucky, and his aunts apparently were too. Unfortunately. And all of his cousins and nieces and nephews. He reminds himself of what Travis had said, and decides to open up a new account at some point and fill it with money to send to this "Ma Castellan" on a regular basis.

Connor sighs. "Christmas is gonna be hell. Didn't Maya say she got another set of twins? We're gonna have competition."

Octavian considers his money and tries to decide how much was too much for Ma Castellan.

Travis snorts. "Like they can live up to us. We've got everyone but Luke half convinced we're identical twins, and half convinced we're one person. We're unbeatable."

Octavian doesn't know them well enough to make an opinion on the subject. He's also plotting making investments in Mrs. Castellan's future, as well as Connor and Travis', and even Luke's. It would be interesting to see that play out.

Connor smiles a little. "Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

Octavian blinks and looks over his shoulder. "Does drinking alone in a legal office count as plans?" He asks, before rolling his eyes. "There will probably be some party I won't want to go to, but will anyways, because I always get some great information at the parties."

Travis rolls his eyes. "That's boring." Connor raises an eyebrow. Travis sticks his tongue out. "Maybe you should come to Ma's."

"Do you invite every lawyer you meet to your home?" Octavian rolls his eyes and leans back farther to press his face into Connor's neck. His nose is cold, but every other part of his is warm.

Connor shrugs a little. Travis giggles. "Nah, just the cute ones who know Luke."

"So I'm cute?" Octavian raises an eyebrow.

"Yep."  
"Mmhmm."

Octavian snorts. "I definitely do not get that. Often, or ever."

Connor hums. "You don't look it at first, but you're actually pretty cute." Travis nods a little, yawning.

Octavian opens his eyes slowly as he pulls back. "You're not too bad yourselves, if you forsake those godawful pants you two had on."

"Well, originally we were under the impression we were gonna get laid. You wear clothes that accentuate certain features when you think that." Connor argues. Travis snorts.

"But there's nothing left to the imagination." Octavian replies simply. "I mean, I can't say much, with the outfits I put on and parade in every day, you would not believe how tight those slacks are. There's a certain something in mystery that's more attractive than every dotted I and crossed T. Do you know what I mean?" Octavian asks.

Travis nods a little. "Yeah. But we have very different jobs, and it's not like our usual customers even care. Usually all they care about is us matching and looking pretty."

"You two are much more than just looking pretty." Octavian replies.

"Well yeah, but you learn to appeal to people who pay a lot for simple things."

"Have you two ever thought about different jobs?"

"Well duh. But Highschool dropouts with questionable paperwork don't have many options."

"If papers are an issue," Octavian laughs softly. "I can help with that."

Connor and Travis glance at eachother. "According to the adoption agency and our school records, I don't exist." Connor says softly.

"As long as we can keep this," Octavian squeezes Connor's hand and nudges the back of Travis' thigh with his knee. "I would be happy to help. As I said, I know questionable people."

Connor blinks. "Well, okay."

Octavian leans his head onto Travis' shoulder. "Everything will be fine. For all of us."

Travis sighs happily. "Okay."  
Connor nods a little.

"We can talk about the details tomorrow- is cuddling until we all wake up tomorrow alright?" Octavian asks.

Travis nods sleepily, and is asleep in a few moments. Connor hums. "Sure thing."

Octavian closes his eyes again. "Thank you, again. I'll do my best to help you."

Connor hums softly.

Octavian yawns, and hums back sleepily.

Connor falls asleep.


End file.
